gotham_city_originsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Shadow rises part 2
"Gotham will burn. Gotham must burn." The Shadow before killing Will Gregor The Shadow rises part 2 is the 2nd episode in the series. Plot synopsis The episode opens with a man running through an alleyway being pursued by the Shadow. He is caught and the shadow kills him. At the GCPD Bullock is called to the crime scene. He finds the man's dead body with a single Crossbow bolt in his skull. Bullock confirms it is the Shadow when he discovers the same calling card. Afterwards, Gordon goes to the forensics department. Isley explains that the victim is Will Gregor, one of Falcone's bodyguards. Meanwhile, Deadshot is tracking the Shadow. He finds the Shadow's hideout, but the Shadow returns and finds Deadshot. A fight ensues, ending with the Shadow knocking Deadshot out, warning him that if he ever crosses him again, he will be dead. Bruce Wayne hears about the latest murder, and goes to the GCPD to find out more about it. He is met by Arron Cash, who informs him that Gordon is busy. Bullock over hears the conversation and takes Bruce to his office. He reveals that they have discovered the Shadow's next victim is Falcone (This was found out in episode 1) and that Gordon has taken some Police Officers to Falcone's house. Gordon himself is still on the way when he is called by Isley. Isley has found that the Crossbow bolts are poison tipped, and that the first bolt wouldn't have killed Gregor if not for the poison. She also has figured that the poison is a drug that is only made in 3 different factories, one of which is owned by Falcone. Gordon separates from his group and returns to the GCPD. He tells Bullock to contact the factory and ask for a meeting. The meeting is confirmed for the next day. Selina Kyle is in her house when she figures out why the Shadow was trying to kill her. She remembers that she witnessed the Shadow kill Gus Taylor and remove his mask afterwards. In the morning Gordon and Bullock drive to Falcone's factory. They meet the manager Harrison Kale. Kale shows Gordon to his office while Bullock waits outside. Gordon asks about the poison and says why he needs to know. Kale injects him with a knock out drug. Gordon wakes up in a warehouse with the Shadow near him. The Shadow says if he wants to live he has to kill him. Gordon refuses at first, but the Shadow attacks. After a battle, Gordon is forced to shoot the Shadow with the crossbow. The Shadow turns out to be Kale, but Gordon never finds out why he did what he did. Bullock finds Gordon and they return to the GCPD. Appearances * The Shadow * Selina Kyle Notes & trivia * In the comics, Arron Cash is the head of security at Arkham Asylum, but here he was a Psychiatrist at Arkham. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}